Dance With Me
by Anne-Marie
Summary: Sarah is a career girl, but while doing her job one day she runs into some unfinished buisness.


  
Hey everyone!! I haven't posted anything ANYWHERE in sooo long, but I saw  
the plea from our listmistress for more action, so I whipped this little  
bugger up,(when I should have been sleeping) Who knows where I got it, just  
started typing and why hotdogs are so special is beyond me, but Please lmk  
what ya think.... oh and anyone who has posted recently and I haven't  
responded...*sheepish grin* sorry, I am sooo behind, but I will get to it!!  
I promise :D (unless hotmail deleted it *grr*)  
rating: G  
Disclaimer: Madame,Steve and Willie (and his weenies) are mine! Everything  
else prob. isn't so enjoy!  
Summary: Its too small for me to bother..and I am too tired  
Feedback: PLEASE!!! (even if it is kinda cracked a fluffy and cheesy)  
Peaches-  
-Anne-Marie-  
  
"I'm not a prophet or a stone-aged man, just a mortal with potential of a  
superman." ~ Quicksand, David Bowie  
  
Dance With Me  
  
Sarah slowly waltzed around the room; the music that filled the air seemed  
to haunt her every move. She inhaled deeply, forcing a calm that she did  
not feel. Where the music should have soothed it aroused. Memories stirred  
within that had been lurking and nudging at her mind since their occurrence.  
A curtsey and a bow and the dance had ended.  
Clapping enveloped Sarah shoving her out of her thoughts and into reality.  
"Excellent Sarah, you have progressed wonderfully. But be sure to practice  
your curtsey before tomorrow, it is still very stiff."  
"Yes Madame." Sarah replied demurely to the older woman. Madame was a  
formidable figure, when need be, but she held a soft spot for Sarah. Many  
of those who had come to her only came to learn the moves, and that was all  
the learned. Sarah not only had learned this but had learned how to  
transfer her thoughts and feelings into her movements. She bared her soul  
when she danced and its presence was like moonlight, gentle, yet some how  
sad.  
Sarah gathered her things and toweled herself off quickly, hoping to avoid  
any further conversation. A young man in his early twenties stepped up to  
her side.  
"Hey Sarah, I was wondering if you were free tonight, there is this great  
play.."  
"Hello Steve, I'm sorry but I can't, I want to get all of my rest for  
tomorrow, you understand?" Steve's bright smile dimmed but he nodded his  
head in understanding his short red hair falling into his eyes. Sarah  
lifted her hand and brushed it away.  
"Maybe some other time?" he asked with renewed hope shining in his brown  
eyes.  
"Yes, perhaps another time, have a nice night Steve."  
"Thanks, you too, Sarah."  
Sarah quickly dashed down the flight of stairs and into the city bustle  
where she could blend in, no longer did she need to stand out. The reality  
of the world not revolving around her had been a hard pill to swallow, but  
eventually it had been choked down. She liked blending in now, more people  
liked her, a snootiness had left her once her lesson had been learned. In  
its place stood a quiet confidence,  
A hot dog vender grinned at Sarah as she approached.  
"Hey sweetie, your usual?"  
"You betcha, my day wouldn't be complete with out one of Willy's Wonderful  
Weenies!" Sarah grinned at the short gray haired man as he prepared her  
"usual."  
Dollar and dog were exchanged and Sarah was on her way, through the city  
park to the small apartment complex where her flat was. A Frisbee whizzed  
over her head and a dog barked life was good. She had nothing to complain  
about.  
She unlocked her flat and dropped her bag in the foyer, leafing through her  
mail she saw nothing too important. Her answering machine held no new  
greetings. She slipped off her shoes and made her way to get ready for bed,  
after all tomorrow was a big day.  
  
  
Sarah sucked in her breath as Madame yanked.  
"You have to have your sausages!"  
Sarah frowned, there was no response she could give that would appease the  
woman, and she wasn't giving up her Weenie!  
"There finally, now go and earn your paycheck."  
Sarah's long hair swept into place and fanned around her as she walked,  
creating the illusion of a cloak engulfing her slim white dress. It was a  
cream white, with wide shoulder straps and a square cut neckline, it laced  
up the back and went to her feet in a waterfall of white cloth.  
Sarah's job was to create an atmosphere; she was hired to fill the dance  
floor, to put the members of this conference into a congenial mood, there  
were others. She first choose a partner that was also and employee, it  
would be Steve this night. Then slowly as other couples joined the floor  
they were to switch and dance with the guests. It was like and undercover,  
more demure, version of "Dirty Dancing".  
Sarah had fallen into this job, she had been in college, but she needed a  
side job to pay all of her bills. "Learn to dance and get paid for the  
fun," Sarah had always wanted to learn how to really dance, not the bouncing  
that was popular. The stuff courtly love was filled with, she hadn't  
intended to make a career of it, but her acting auditions never went well.  
The man she was dancing with now smelled like money, Sarah smiled at this  
thought how can someone smell rich? The man welcomed her smile, thinking it  
was directed at him pulled her further. Sarah evaded a nasty situation by  
doing a step that required her to step away long enough to signal Steve to  
switch back. They dance for a moment, long enough to get them at the other  
end of the dance floor.  
It was a system Madame had worked out, getting involved with the guests was  
a major faux pas, and to be avoided at all costs.  
The night wore on and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, the last song  
began and Sarah looked around for Steve or another employee. Before she  
could make her choice, a hand gently taped her on the shoulder; she spun  
around into his awaiting arms.  
"We never did get to finish out dance, Sarah."  
Sarah's head swum, =91I must be more exhausted that I thought,' Sarah thought.  
"I rarely finish dances, keeps them coming back for more." Sarah looked up  
into a pair of eyes; she had only encountered in one other place besides her  
dreams. She gasped.  
"Everyone is waiting for us Sarah," Jareth gestured towards the room with a  
grand sweep of his gloved hand. Sarah looked around the room, gone were the  
wooden floors of the hotel and the corporate executives. They were in their  
ball, to finish their dance.  
Sarah looked down at her dress, it wasn't what she had expected at all,  
instead of the glimmery creation she had worn when last here, she still wore  
her simple maiden's gown.  
As if anticipating her question The Goblin King spoke, "You have changed  
Sarah, you have grown into a woman, that dress was for a child, this one,"  
he caressed her shoulder, "is for a queen. Dance with me Sarah." Jareth  
held out his hands, Sarah looked down at them, and took one gently to her  
face, caressing her cheek with the softness of the fabric that covered it.   
Her arms slipped into position, and she glided them onto the dance floor the  
music picked up and others joined in. The surreal glass ball had been  
recreated, except this time Sarah knew what she wanted from the start.  
"I have been waiting for you, but I thought I had perhaps, just imagined it  
all, made everything up... "  
"Perhaps you did, but does it really matter?"  
"No, because I know this is where I belong."  
The music drifted across the Labyrinth, singing its inhabitants to sleep,  
caressing them with a magic that only a few can ever truly learn, but that  
all understand.  
  
Willy handed his customer their change and turned around.  
"I was expecting you," he said to the young flame haired man.  
"She's gone, but you know where she is don't you?"  
"Perhaps, I have an idea, she was never for you, but there is someone rest  
assured, young man. In the mean time, here on the house," Willy handed a  
napkin wrapped weenie to Steve; "she always liked these."  
"Yes I never understood why," Steve took a bite, a thoughtful look crossed  
his face, "Until now that is."  
Willy winked his one blue eye at the man, and went to serve his next  
customer.  
  
  



End file.
